Meine Sonne!
by ich und du
Summary: oneshot über draco und hermine. ...doch kein Tag verging, ohne, dass ich an sie dachte. Nie verblasste das Bild von meiner Sonne. Nie verging ein Tag, an dem ich nicht hoffte, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben würden. geht diese hoffnung in erfüllung? l


_hallo! wir sind ja zwei mädels und schreiben immer hin, wer diese story geschrieben hat...also diese story hat ICH geschrieben...viel spaß beim lesen...ich hoffe es gefällt euch...würde mich natürlich auch über reviews freuen!!_

* * *

**Meine Sonne!**

Ich stand am Fuß der Treppe und sah zu ihr auf. Zur hübschesten Hexe, die ich je gesehen hatte. In diesem Figur betonenden roten Kleid war sie wie die Sonne. Blendendschön und doch unerreichbar. Zwar hatte ich sie erreicht, doch immer wieder kam es vor, dass sie mich abwies. Ihre Ruhe haben wollte. Wir lebten nun schon ungefähr ein Jahr zusammen und ich liebte sie wie sonst nichts in meinem Leben. Seit sie in meinem Leben war, war es als hätte die Sonne endlich die Schatten der Nacht vertrieben. Vor ihr war mein Leben trostlos gewesen und hatte nur aus Stolz, Arroganz und Hinterlistigkeit bestanden. Ich war so froh, dass sie nun an meiner Seite getreten war. Sie lächelte mich stolz an. Sie wusste, dass sie gut aussah. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lächeln. In meinem früheren Leben hatte ich selten gelacht und wenn, dann nur, wenn sich einer meiner Feinde blamiert hatte. Jetzt, wenn ich darüber nachdenke fand ich das erbärmlich. Wie hatte ich so sein können? 

Sie schritt elegant die Marmorstufen hinunter.

Ich beobachtete sie. Ihre fließenden Bewegungen. Ich Lächeln.Ihre glänzenden temperamentvollen Augen.

Als sie neben mir stand bat ich ihr meinen Arm an und sie hakte sich bei mir ein.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus, mein Liebling.", sagte ich ihr leise.

„Du siehst auch viel eleganter aus, wie normalerweise, Draco.", sie grinste schelmisch. Ich hatte mir einen schwarzen Anzug angezogen und musste zugeben, dass es äußerst schick aussah. Gemeinsam gingen wir aus dem Malfoy Manor und spazierten Arm in Arm den Kiesweg hinunter zum Tor. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits angebrochen und ein kühler Wind wehte um uns herum. Ihr braunes Haar flatterte durcheinander, da es offen auf ihre Schultern fiel. Vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor wartete schon eine Kutsche mit edlen Pferden aus meinem Stall. Der Kutscher hielt uns die Tür auf und half ihr hinein. Nachdem auch ich eingestiegen war, schloss er die Tür sanft und kehrte auf den Kutschbock zurück, wo er die Pferde antrieb. Ich hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und sie schmiegte sich an mich. Jedoch wusste ich, dass sie mir trotzdem zeigen wollte, dass sie nicht von mir abhängig war. Sie hatte mir oft erklärt, dass sie nicht wie andere Frauen werden wollte. Sie wollte nicht lenkbar sein. Nicht abhängig und auch nicht durchschaubar. Und diese wilde unberechenbare Seite liebte ich vermutlich noch mehr, als die warme, freundliche und liebende Seite an ihr. In einem einzigen Punkt waren wir uns gleich. Wir hatten unseren Stolz. Wobei er bei mir wohl noch etwas ausgeprägter war. Doch das wohl erblich bedingt.

Kurz darauf erreichten wir ein hell erleuchtetes Gebäude aus dem dumpf Musik erklang. Viele Kutschen standen in der Einfahrt. Einige mit Zweispannern, andere mit vier Pferden, so wie unsere. Sofort stand auch wieder der Kutscher an der Seite und half erst ihr dann mir heraus.

„Warten sie dort drüben auf uns.", sagte ich herrisch und deutete auf eine Ansammlung von Kutschen. Ich wusste, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, wenn ich so mit Angestellten sprach, doch ich konnte es nicht ändern. So hatte ich es gelernt und das konnte nicht einmal sie ändern. Ich ergriff ihre Hand und wir liefen der Feier entgegen.  
Kaum waren die Türen hinter und ins Schloss gefallen kam eine andere hübsche Hexe auf uns zu.

„Hermine, endlich!", rief sie erfreut und umarmte die Frau neben mir.

„Draco.", sie nickte mir zu.

„Ginerva.", ich nickte ihr ebenfalls kurz zu. Ich wusste, dass Ginerva Weasley nicht verstehen konnte, dass Hermine, mit mir, einem ehemaligem Slytherin und dem Sohn eines Todessers zusammen lebte. Nachdem Hermine und Ginny zusammen weggegangen waren, gesellte ich mich zu den anderen Männern an der Bar.

„Hallo Draco.", wurde ich von drei bekannten Männer begrüßt. Mit ihnen verstand ich mich zwar recht gut, doch ich konnte sie nicht zu meinen wenigen Freunden zählen.

„Guten Abend Blaise, Gregory, Crabbe.", auch ihnen nickte ich nacheinander zu. Die ehemaligen Slytherins sahen mich aufmerksam an.

„Was gibt es Neues von deiner Seite, Draco?", fragte Blaise Zabbini. Ich wusste, dass sie auf Hermine anspielten. Eigentlich konnte niemand so recht verstehen, wie wir beide zusammen passen sollten. Es war für die meisten unbegreiflich, dass sich Slytherin und Gryffindor vertragen konnten.

„Es ist alles noch wie vor einem Monat auf dem Ball bei den Gregorys. Er stellte sich neben Crabbe. Alle drei hatten sich enorm verändert seit der Zeit in Hogwarts. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte sich das jeder. Wir unterhielten uns einige über dies und jenes. Nur unwichtiges, wie ich fand. Immer wieder schaute ich mich nach Hermine um. Wenn ich sie nicht erspähen konnte wurde ich unruhig, bis ich sie wieder im Blickfeld hatte. Kaum hatte sich ein Mann zu ihr gesellt und sie angelächelt, wurde ich von einer Welle Eifersucht mitgerissen. Nur meine guten Manieren und die Hoffnung, dass sie zu mir hielt, hielten mich davon ab zu ihr zu gehen. Immer wieder sah auch sie in meine Richtung und das ließ meine Hoffnung wachsen, dass sie mich ebenfalls so sehr liebte, wie ich sie.  
Irgendwann erhob ich mich doch von dem Barhocker, auf dem ich Platz genommen hatte und ging gemäßigten Schrittes in ihre Richtung. Es sollte nicht so aussehen, als hätte ich Zweifel. Es sollte nicht so aussehen, als wäre ich eifersüchtig. Es sollte so aussehen, als hätte ich Lust nun mit ihr zu tanzen. Denn gerade wurde ein Walzer gespielt. Ich stellte mich neben sie. Erst sah sie mich überraschte dann fröhlich an. Ich nahm ihr das Sektglas aus der Hand und stellte es auf einen Tisch neben uns. Dann sah ich ihr in die Augen und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.  
Wir flogen über die Fläche. Wir schwebten elegant an den anderen Paaren vorbei und sahen uns dabei tief in die Augen, als wollten wir die Gedanken des Anderen lesen. Der nächste Tanz war ein Blues. Wir schmiegten uns eng aneinander und es gab keinen Ort an dem ich in diesem Moment lieber gewesen wäre.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine.", kam es über meine Lippen ohne, dass ich etwas dazu beigetragen hatte. Sie sah auf. So etwas sagte ich nicht oft. Ich war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie es auch ohne meine gesprochenen Worte gewusst hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco." Mein Herz begann heftig zu schlafen. Wieder legte sie ihren Kopf an meine Brust und wir tanzten langsam im Takt der Musik. Dieses Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl sie so nah bei mir zu haben, gab mir Sicherheit und nahm mir in diesem Moment jegliche Zweifel. Wahrscheinlich würden die Zweifel, dass sie mich lieben konnte, später zurückkommen, doch der Moment war viel zu schön, um nun darüber nachzudenken. Nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit gingen wir zurück zu Ginny und ihrem Mann Dean Thomas zurück. Ginny lächelte ihrer Freundin zu und ich verstand nicht, was sie sich durch Blicke mitteilten. Bei einem Glas Sekt erfuhr ich, dass Ginny schwanger war, was man noch nicht sehen konnte, dass ihr Bruder George bald heiratete und dass Harry Potter, der weltberühmte Junge, in Italien wohnte und Auror war. Doch das alles interessierte mich nicht im Geringsten. Was interessierte mich Harry Potter, wenn ich eine so schöne Frau neben mir hatte? Dieser Junge, der nun zu einem Mann geworden war, und den ich noch nie hatte leiden können, war mir egal. Eigentlich interessierte ich mich eh nur für Hermine und unser gemeinsames Leben.  
Irgendwie kam das Gespräch dann auf die neuesten Ereignisse die im Tagespropheten beschrieben worden waren und Dean erzählte: „In der letzten Ausgabe war ein großer Artikel über einen neuen Angriff der Todesser. In einem Muggelort sollen sie zehn Muggel getötet haben. Das Ministerium hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um die überlebenden Muggel mit dem Vergessens-Zauber zu versehen. Es hat großen Trubel verursacht, da viele geglaubt haben, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer tatsächlich verschwunden sei." Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und ich drückte Hermines zarte Hand fester. Sie wusste wieso ich angespannt war. Da mein Vater Todesser gewesen war und die Familie Malfoy sowieso einen dunklen Ruf hatte wäre eine nahe liegende Möglichkeit, dass ich einer dieser Todesser gewesen bin.  
„Hat das Ministerium schon Verdächtige?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Schon einige, doch sie wollen die Namen nicht nennen.", antwortete Dean. Eine Weile standen wir schweigend da und gingen dann in unterschiedliche Richtungen auseinander. Ohne Worte verstand Hermine, dass ich nun lieber mit ihr allein sein wollte und wir gingen zu unserem Kutscher nach draußen.

„Fahren wir nach Hause.", befahl ich dem Mann und stieg schnell hinter ihr in die Kutsche ein.

„Was ist denn Draco? Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass sie auf dich kommen werden? Wieso sollten sie? Du hast nichts getan!", fragte Hermine und nahm meine Hand.

„Hermine, in meiner Familie hat es viele Todesser gegeben. Natürlich werden sie mich unter Verdacht nehmen."

„Doch sie haben keine Beweise!", warf sie ein.

„Ich denke, sie werden irgendwelche uralten Gründe finden, um mich zu verhaften.", Ich wurde leiser und eine Idee nahm in meinem Kopf Gestalt an.

„Was willst du tun?", Sie ahnte was kommen würde.

„Ich denke…das Beste wird sein, wenn …ich für einige Zeit untertauche, Schatz.", seufzte ich traurig.

„Aber wohin willst du gehen?", protestierte sie und Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen.

„Ich werde schon irgendwo einen Platz finden." Ich wollte nicht weg von ihr. Ich wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen. Doch ich tat es! Aber ich wusste, dass sie es verstehen würde. Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen, doch ich wusste irgendwann. Den Rest der Fahrt und auch Abend über schwiegen wir.  
Der nächste Morgen war düster und traurig. Wolken verdeckten die Sonne und wie das Wetter war auch meine Sonne verdeckt.

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl, Schatz.", sagte ich leise, als es soweit war. Abschied nehmen! Schrecklich. Wieso sollte das so sein? Hätte ich Leben nicht anders verlaufen können?

„Doch. Du könntest bei mir bleiben und dem Ministerium zeigen, dass du keine schlechte Vergangenheit hast.", protestierte sie.

„Versteh doch! Wenn ich hier bleibe werden sie mich verhaften, auch wenn sie keine sicheren Beweise haben. Ich will nicht nach Askaban und auf keinen Fall will ich dich in Gefahr bringen. Das musst du mir glauben!" Sie nickte langsam und verzweifelt. „ Wie lange?", brachte sie heraus.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Solange bis man nicht mehr nach mir suchen wird."

„Man sucht doch noch gar nicht nach dir!"

„Hermine, Schatz, bitte mach es mir nicht noch schwerer." Wieder nickte sie. Dann schlang sie die Arme um meinen Hals und weinte.

„Bitte weine nicht. Ich werde wieder kommen und dann wird alles gut werden.", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr und küsste sie dann lange. Ein Abschiedskuss! Verzweifelt, voller Trauer, voller Schmerz und voller Hoffnung auf ein gemeinsames Leben. Als ich mich von ihr, der Sonne meines Lebens, löste, sah ich sie erneut an und strich ihr durch ihr weiches Haar.

„Bitte. Warte auf mich. Ich werde zurückkommen!", flüsterte ich.

„Ich werde auf dich warten." Dann drehte ich mich um und machte mich auf den Weg. Weg von hier. Weg vom Ministerium. Weg von ihr! Was bedeutete das für mein Leben? Die Sonne würde nicht mehr bei mir sein. Von nun an wird mein Leben wieder trostlos sein. Ohne die Sonne, die meinen Tag erhellt. Von nun an wird mein Leben wieder dunkel sei, bis ich wieder meine Sonne sehen werde. Schon jetzt freute ich mich auf den tag an dem ich als unschuldiger Mann wieder zurückkehren würde. Ich flog mit meinem Besen durchs Land. Immer wieder an andere Orte, andere Gegenden. Ich sah neue Leute, doch Unterhaltungen führte ich mit fast niemandem. Mit der Zeit wurde ich immer abgehärteter. Zwar hatte ich ja genug Geld um jedes Hotel bezahlen zu können, doch da ich mich nicht in zivilisierten Kreisen bewegen konnte, wo mich jeder erkannt hätte, hielt ich mich in heruntergekommenen verwahrlosten Gegenden auf. Meine Tage waren lang und langweilig und es kränkte meinen Stolz von niemandem bedient oder überhaupt erkannt zu werden, doch ich hielt durch. Und wofür? Für sie. Nur für sie. Sie, die mir alles bedeutete. Nur für sie, wollte ich am Leben bleiben.

So vergingen Tage, dann Wochen, dann Monate und schließlich auch zwei Jahre, doch kein Tag verging, ohne, dass ich an sie dachte. Nie verblasste das Bild von meiner Sonne. Nie verging ein Tag, an dem ich nicht hoffte, dass sie noch immer an mich dachte und mich noch immer liebte. An jedem Tag kaufte ich mir den Tagespropheten und las über die Fortschritte des Ministeriums und als sie endlich fünf Todesser, die die Tat gestanden hatten, festgenommen hatten und keine Artikel mehr über den Fall auftauchten, beschloss ich endlich, nach viel zu langer Zeit, zu ihr zurückzukehren. Zu meiner Sonne! Endlich, nach zwei Jahren. Ich begab mich gepflegt zurück nach London und während dem Flug keimte in mir eine neue Idee auf. Ich würde sie fragen, ob sie meine Frau werden wollte. Mit niemandem sonst konnte ich mir eine solche Bindung vorstellen. Meine Aufregung und Freude wuchs je näher ich London kam. Ein Gefühl führte mich jedoch nicht zum Malfoy Manor, sondern zu ihrer Stadtwohnung. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie nach meinem Verschwinden nicht dort, wo alles an mich erinnerte, bleiben wollte. Es tat mir Leid, was ich getan hatte.

Ich konnte meine Freude kaum noch zügeln, als ich vor ihrer Haustür stand und laut klopfte. Ich war nervös. Hatte sie sich verändert? Liebte sie mich noch? Würde sie mich heiraten? Sie öffnete die Tür und ich starrte in ihr wunderschönes sonnengleiches Gesicht. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert. Doch kaum hatte sie mich erblickt legte sich ein Schatten über ihr Lächeln. Sie starrte mich an. Überrascht, verwirrt, erschrocken, doch, und das schmerzte mich zutiefst, konnte ich keinerlei Freude in ihren Zügen entdecken.

„Draco.", hauchte sie.

„Hermine, Schatz, ich bin wieder da.", flüsterte ich verunsichert.

„Nein, nenn mich nicht so, bitte." Sie sah zu Boden.

„Aber was ist denn los? Was hast du?", fragte ich verwundert. Doch kaum hatte ich die Frage gestellt bekam ich sogleich die Antwort. Ein großer Mann mit einem Baby im Arm kam aus einem der Räume und stellte sich neben sie. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille und sah mich an. Mein Blick huschte zwischen ihm und meiner verdeckten Sonne hin und her. Und dann wurde meine Hoffnung mit einem Schlag und in einer Sekunde zerstört. Alles fiel zusammen. Alles was ich mir erhofft und erträumt hatte. Es fiel zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dachte ich mir, Ich bin nicht gut genug für sie.

„Es tut mir Leid, Draco." Meine ganzen Zweifel hatten sich doch in die Wahrheit verwandelt. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich sah. Ich werde auf dich warten! Wieso hatte sie es gesagt, wenn sie es nicht so gemeint hatte. Oder hatte sie es damals ernst gemeint? Konnte das sein? „Ich habe gedacht du wärst…", flüsterte sie erneut. Ich nickte betroffen unfähig etwas auf dieses Schock zu erwidern. Dann drehte ich mich um. Wofür hatte ich so lange durchgehalten? Für sie verdammt noch mal. Nur für sie und nun wurde ich von ihr, von meiner Sonne, enttäuscht. Wofür hatte ich so viel Schmerz ertragen? Für nichts! Dann ging ich aus der Tür und verschwand aus ihrem Leben, was sie einst mit mir hatte teilen wollen und das ich gerade eben noch mit ihr teilen wollte. Von nun an würde mein Leben wieder dunkel und trostlos sein. Meine Sonne war erloschen!

**ENDE**


End file.
